


Something to Believe In

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, title from Newsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Techno proposes to Dream properly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 17
Kudos: 237





	Something to Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome :)

_ ‘Till the moment I found you _

_ I thought I knew what love was _

_ Now I’m learning what is true  _

_ That love will do what it does. _

After the scarring visit to the community house, the group consisting of Dream, Techno, Tommy, and Phil returned to the Arctic Commune. Dream was emotionally exhausted, keeping close to Technoblade as they entered the warmth of the cabin. Tommy and Phil were starting to build their own houses for the sake of privacy amongst the four, and mostly because they don’t want to be around the couple for too long.

“I’m going to take a nap.” Dream told Techno and leaned up to kiss him briefly on the lips before he walked up the stairs to his shared bedroom. Collapsing on the bed, Dream was greeted by his cat, Patches, jumping onto the bed and curling up next to him. “Hey there… sorry I left so quickly.” Dream said, bringing his hand up to scratch behind her ears and getting a purr. Smiling, the blonde curled up on the bed and almost instantly knocked out, the cat sleeping against him.

  
  


_ The world finds ways to sting you _

_ And then one day, desires to bring you _

_ Something to believe in, _

_ For even a night. _

  
  


Techno sighed heavily as he watched his fiancé leave up to their bedroom. He looked at Phil, and the old man was grinning very cheekily. Face red, Techno huffed. “What are you smiling about?” He asked.

“Was proposing to Dream a last ditch effort to save him or was it genuine?” Phil asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

“I...listen here… I just…” Techno’s face grew more red and he huffed. “So it was genuine… it was also impulsive…. I didn’t really sit on the thought, it just…. happened.”

“Could it maybe have occurred because you saw Fundy remind Dream of their failed marriage?”

“Possibly…. but if anyone tries to interrupt our wedding, I’m killing them.”

“Oh I won’t doubt it.” Phil laughed.

  
  


_ One night may be forever, _

_ But that’s alright, that’s alright. _

  
  


Techno had gone down to his furnace in the basement with a stack of gold. He had full intentions of making a ring for Dream since he didn’t really propose with one, and he himself wanted to show his whole love for the admin.

He tossed the gold into a pot and started to melt the gold before he moved to one of his chests and took out a piece of emerald. He smiled softly and dug in some more to get a piece of ruby.

The colors of their eyes, on each other’s ring finger. It couldn't have been more perfect.

  
  


_ And if I’m gone tomorrow _

_ What was ours still will be _

  
  


Techno stirred the gold to get the material to soften up and melt before he can start forming the shape. He started first with Dream’s ring, taking the ruby gem and driving a hammer on it, the gem shattering it a bit. Techno took one of the smaller pieces of the shard and began to shape it to fit the hold of the ring.

  
  


_ I have something to believe in _

_ Now that I know you believe in me. _

  
  


Techno took the malleable gold and waited for it to cool down before he used his hands to start forming the shape. The perks about being a piglin hybrid was that he was used to the heat. He wasn’t bothered by the lava used to melt the gold.

Techno twisted two strands of gold and gently placed the shard of ruby on a crevice. He dipped the ring into a solution that would shine the metal and ruby. The solution had also turned the gold white, so it would glisten brighter on Dream’s finger and so EVERYONE would know that he belongs to Techno.

It sounded possessive, to say that Dream belonged to him. Maybe it was the piglin side of him, being so attached to gold. And Techno often found himself thinking of Dream’s golden blonde long hair and bright green eyes. Dream was  _ his _ gold. 

  
  
  


_ We were never meant to meet, _

_ And then we meet _

_ Who knows why. _

  
  


Dream yawned and his green eyes fluttered open when he felt someone gently shaking him. He looked up and saw Techno quietly trying to coax Dream awake. Smiling, the blonde man rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed. 

“Hey you.” Dream said tiredly, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. “What do you need?” 

“I don’t need anything too important. I just need you to come out to the lake.” Techno said.

Dream looked at Techno and raised an eyebrow. “What for?” 

“You’ll see. Get dressed.”

With that, Techno parted with a quick kiss before leaving the room. Dream laughed and he rolled out of bed, moving to the wardrobe to find something to wear.

  
  


_ One more stranger on the street _

_ Just someone sweet passing by. _

  
  


Patches watched her owner strip from his comfortable house clothes into his usual light blue cropped jacket, white skin tight shirt, and black pants with knee high black boots lined with fur. Dream looked at his cat. 

“Do I look presentable?” He asked the cat. Patches mewed softly. Smiling, he scratched the cat behind the ears. “Thank you for your service Patches.” He said and turned to leave the room.

  
  
  


_ An angel come to save me, _

_ Didn’t even know she gave me _

_ Something to believe in _

_ For even a day. _

  
  


Dream walked down the stairs and looked around, wondering where Techno was. He saw Phil in the kitchen, possibly getting dinner ready. “Phil, have you seen Techno?” He asked.

“He went down to the lake.” Phil responded.

“Huh, I thought we would be going there together.” He muttered before shrugging, turning to the front door and stepping out the cabin.

  
  


_ One day maybe forever _

_ But that’s okay _

_ That’s okay. _

  
  


Dream saw Techno standing by the freezing lake. He smiled and picked up his pace.

  
  


_ And if I’m gone tomorrow _

_ What was ours still will be _

  
  


Techno immediately wrapped his arms around Dream and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Beautiful as ever.” He whispered, his hands going to comb through Dream’s hair.

“What did you want me out here for?” Dream asked and Techno pulled away, causing Dream to whine at the loss of warmth from his fiancé.

“So… My proposal was very last minute. I didn’t think that I was going to say it in front of everyone and I felt like I just threw you under the bus.” Techno said, reaching into his pocket. “I want to redo my proposal. Dream, I didn’t think I’d fall in love with… well anyone. But you changed that drastically in me. And from that point on, I just wanted to hold you close and never let you go.” 

Techno knelt down on one knee, taking Dream’s hand. He showed the ring to his fiancé and smiled fondly. “Will you marry me?”

Dream looked at the white gold ring with the ruby with awe. “Yes…. Techno of course I will marry you.” He said, eyes watering. Techno smiled and slipped the ring onto Dream’s finger. It was a perfect fit. He stood up and kissed his fiancé on the lips passionately, hands resting on his thin waist.

“I love you, Dream.”

“I love you, Techno.”

They kissed again, softer.

  
  


_ I have something to believe in _

_ Now that I know you believed in me. _

**Author's Note:**

> There’s literally nothing threatening I just wanted to do this


End file.
